Various types of garments are presently available for absorbing human discharge. Examples of these garments include baby diapers, feminine care products, incontinence garments and the like. Generally speaking, the basic structure of this class of garments requires a liquid pervious body-side liner, an absorbent pad containing one or more layers for receiving and absorbing the discharge, and a liquid impervious backing member for containing the discharge.
While some of these absorbent garments perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose, there remains the need to provide a more discrete absorbent garment that possesses improved comfort characteristics.
Heretofore, some absorbent garments for absorbing and containing human discharge have typically been bulky and somewhat uncomfortable. For example, such absorbent garments may comprise flat sheets folded up into a diaper-like configuration which are bulky, particularly in the crotch portion. Obviously, this style of absorbent garment is uncomfortable to wear, especially if the wearer is an active adult. In addition, the absorbent garments include a film material that serves as liquid impervious outer cover. However, such film material lacks breathability, causing the absorbent garments to be hot and uncomfortable. The skin becomes overly hydrated by the aqueous liquids (for example, perspiration) trapped against the skin by the non-breathable film, resulting in skin occlusion.
Thus, it becomes apparent that a need exists for an absorbent garment that improves the absorbent characteristics and the containment characteristics of the absorbent garment while still being comfortable to wear as well as promoting skin wellness and skin dryness.
Microporous films are "breathable" barriers in the sense that the film acts as a barrier to liquids and particulate matter but allows water vapor and air to pass therethrough. In addition, by achieving and maintaining high breathability it is possible to provide an article that is more comfortable to wear since the migration of water vapor through the fabric helps reduce and/or limit discomfort resulting from excess moisture trapped against the skin. Thus, such an article can potentially contribute to an overall improved skin wellness.
Accordingly, microporous films have become an important article of commerce, finding a wide variety of applications. For example, microporous films have been used as backing members or as part of outer covers for personal care products such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, feminine hygiene products and the like. In addition, microporous films have likewise found use in protective apparel and infection control products such as surgical gowns, surgical drapes, protective workwear, wound dressings and bandages. Often microporous films are utilized as a multilayer laminate. The films can provide the desired barrier properties to the article while other materials laminated thereto can provide additional characteristics such as strength, abrasion resistance and/or good hand. For example, fibrous webs such as nonwoven fabrics allow the laminate to retain its breathability and can provide additional strength as well as an article having a cloth-like feel. Thus, microporous film laminates can be used in a variety of applications including, for example, those described above.
Although the breathability provided by microporous films and/or laminates thereof is advantageous in many articles, there exist some situations where high breathability can be undesirable. For example, in personal care articles such as diapers or incontinence garments the breathable barrier and absorbent core generally work together to retain bodily fluids (aqueous liquids) discharged into the garment. However, when aqueous liquid is retained within the absorbent core significantly higher levels of water vapor begin to pass through the breathable barrier. The increased levels of water vapor passing through the outer cover can form condensate on the outer portion of the garment. The condensate is simply water but can be perceived by the wearer as leakage. In addition, the condensate can create a damp uncomfortable feel to the outer portion of the garment which is unpleasant for those handling the article. It is believed that the skin wellness and/or improved comfort benefits of breathable outer covers are not achieved at areas directly adjacent the portion of the absorbent core retaining considerable amounts of liquid (e.g. typically those areas of the central or crotch region of the garment). Providing a breathable barrier which has less or limited breathability in such regions, while providing good breathability in the remaining regions, would provide a garment with excellent wearer comfort yet which limits the potential for outer cover dampness and odors. Thus, a breathable barrier that provides either zoned or controlled regional breathability is highly desirable.
Therefore, there exists a need for a breathable microporous film having regions with varied levels of breathability. In addition, there exists a need for such films which retain the desired barrier properties and which are capable of lamination to additional materials. Further, there exists a need for methods of making such films and in particular methods of reliably obtaining the desired levels of breathability in distinct regions of a film.
Thus, it becomes apparent that a need exists for a breathable absorbent garment that exhibits desired absorbency and containment characteristics of the garments while improving comfort during use.